Ninshu:The Ninja Creed
by ntokozosiban
Summary: There are Tales of the untold Dark age which gave birth to the light of the Future.Naruto Uzumaki may be the light that glisters the path of the future,but the story of the Darkness which gave birth to his Light remains untold until now.Indra and Ashura,the God's of the old era and wisdom of untold prophecies...CLASH! Welcome to Ninshu...The Creed of the Ninja.
1. Prologue:The Chronicles of Anachronism

**_NOTE_**_**:-**There will be a difference in how I use Inverted Commas:_

_"When speaking"_

_'When thinking'_

_**Prologue:The Chronicles of Anachronism**_

_The valleys have been deepened and made unnatural.The Mountains have disintegrated into eroded thinned out dust.The Basins have been destroyed,rivers and streams left in bane and the sheer sky has caught fire with the sea which gives it colour contaminated without remedy to heal._

_The wounds of the frequent and unending Clash of Gods has not just affected two but everyone in the peripheral zone of continuity both emotionally and especially "physically".After Indra Otsutsuki left the Ninja Creed he has gone on a relentless crusade to destroy the principles of Ninshu and Ashura Otsutsuki along with them._

_His unyielding indifference for those caught in the crossfire has been met with frequent shortcomings which have turned into an unrelenting furious WRATH towards his brother.After so many clashes,if they clash again I fear the land will be devastated to the point where it will crumble under the the enormous pressure without shiny jewels and diamonds to reap.Merely calamity accompanied by grief and lament will be harvested._

_Now Lord Ashura Otsutsuki,leader of the Ninja Creed must make the move to protect the bonds that he has created and kept dear in his heart,as this is his resolve and reason to live.As he moves for his final clash with Indra Otsutsuki,the aggregate of all Uchiha.Follow the events that unfold before their date with destiny on the battlefield._

_With power that far surpasses that of the future,truly such events must be considered Anachronistic as no future can be weaker than the past.This is the untold story of Ashura and Indra,the Sages of two opposing philosophies.The Story of melancholy shadows and luminously glistering light.The story of Ninshu:The Ninja Creed._

**_To be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter1: Revelation of Evolution

_**Chapter1:Revelation of Evolution (Indra's Arc)**_

_The dark corridors of a rather gloomy hallway are accompanied by footsteps of a figure in White robes.With the robe having the signature six paths markings and the exterior lower parts of the figure's eye lined with a signature dark purple with blood red pupils showing a fully matured Sharingaan.It was none other than Indra Otsutsuki,the supreme ancestor of all Uchiha._

_As Indra Walked down the corridor he was clearly in deep thought.As he exits the corridor to the rather softer darkness of the night accompanied by the light of a crescent moon,his eyes showed no emotion but Indra was relatively furious and fuming with rage.The dark corridor he was walking through was that of a cave as it is clear after he exits.At which he would surprisingly stop moving whilst with his pupils shifting to look behind himself but his head showing no movement._

_"You've been following me for hours so quit playing games and show yourself before I come there and fetch you!" instantly after uttering those words he would spit on the ground with disgust as he turned around to face what he was looking at.Instantly a dark humanoid shadow would emerge from the ground like a slimy snake,with merely two yellow eyes it had no significant features one could describe "Indraaaaaaa..." it said with a deep voice as if being a zombie_

_"What there...!" Indra exclaimed in calm shock "What there hell are you?" he asked "I am the aggregate of all that will be,the all wise,I knew you were always more special than Ashura" Indra would merely draw out his hand as his Sharingaan would for a nanosec,glister brighter than before,thus going back to it's original State instantly afterwards.A shadow pigment would then simultaniously appear and form a sword around his drawn hand "I'll ask again,what the heck are you?"_

_'What the heck is this thing,even it's genetic composition makes no physical sense,it's chakra flow is nonsense and it's integument is...' as Indra was analyzing the creature in his mind he would be interrupted by the creature's deep voice "Ya know,I thought you were supposed to be a ruthless murderer who shows no mercy or relent,anyone who'd dare speak to you in this manner of disrespect by refusing to answer your questions by now should be dead, shouldn't he?" the creature asked with a rather creepy smile as it had no teeth,no tongue and barely a mouth to begin with._

_Indra was unphased and chose not to give a response to the question "What's the matter,you can't speak?or is it the beatings you took from your brother are making you soft?" Indra whom by now had his sword in hand but his hand just hanging from his body as if much calmer,he again would choose to keep quiet_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." the creature began to laugh as it took Indra's silence as a joke.Indra would give out a small rather annoyed sigh as he turned around and began to slowly walk away.But as he did the creature with unbelievable quickness would elongate both it's arms towards young Indra whom was a several feet away from the creature and walking.By the time it's hands reached Indra's position that creature was sliced in half as Indra was with his lightning quickness now in front of it.As the upper body and lower body of the creature were severed by Indra's sword **~Ken no Nageku~,**the creature was clearly dead as Indra would calmly begin to walk away_

_BUT_

_Then the severed creature from behind him began to laugh again and this time Indra was clearly surprised as he turned around to view the creature which was by some unholy manner reattaching itself "Indraaaaa,you are one unbelievable swordsman,but if you can't even kill me how do you hope to ever defeat Ashura,with skill and precision like that no wonder you're a loser compared to him,now I see why you're not the one,Hagoromo could've never chose you to lead Ninshu..." the creature said coldly in an attempt to insult Indra into more pointless attacks as it's reattachment process was now complete._

_Indra evidently was getting ticked off but he was smart enough to see through the creature's tricks "If you're trying to manipulate me forget it" Indra finally exclaimed a reply "...oh we'll see about that" the creature mummurd to itself as it smirked "Well you're not the one to lead Ninshu because you have a bigger destiny ahead of you Indra.You shall pave the way for the age of Shinobi" the creature said to Indra_

_"Firstly I won't bother asking you what the hell Shinobi are but I will for the last time ask you..." he said as his right eye's tomoes converged to form his Mangekyo Sharingaan as he formed a single tiger seal with his right hand "...What the heck are you?" he asked whilst thinking to himself 'If fatal wounds won't kill this disgusting thing I'll just burn it to ash'_

_"Not a question a nephew can ask its uncle" the creature said with a smile as Indra wa evidently surprised as shown by has reaction "Call me Zetsu,the Black Zetsu" the creature confidently continued "I am the one who will guide you on your journey through the shadows of your grim destiny,your savior.." the creature said with vigor as Indra as always kept quiet as the half-moons presence dominated the skies._

_**To be Continued...**_


End file.
